Milla Basset
Milla Basset is one of the three main protagonists in Freedom Planet alongside Sash Lilac and Carol Tea. As one of the playable characters in the game alongside Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Commander Torque, & Spade, Milla is an innocent hush basset who meets Lilac and Carol in Relic Maze, and joins them on their mission to save the world of Avalice from Lord Brevon. She is unlocked after completing Relic Maze. Character Profile Attributes Milla's main attack is a psychic shield that she can aim in six directions (It can't be aimed straight up or down). The shield reflects most enemy projectiles, and when released, fires a short-range energy burst for minor damage. She can also summon and throw green Phantom Blocks that explode on contact. Likewise, she can pick up and throw Item Boxes for heavy damage. If Milla summons a block and then attempts to use her shield, the block will transform into a Super Shield. Releasing the shield launches a powerful wave of energy in front of her that pushes her backwards and deals heavy damage to foes. If used correctly, the recoil from this attack can give her a boost in speed and/or height. Mobility-wise, Milla can briefly float upwards, allowing her to reach high ledges or cross wide graps. She can also recover her Life by digging into dirt or grass tiles; In certain spots, digging reveals item boxes or secret tunnels. Milla's weaknesses are her small Life bar, slow attacks and difficulty picking up speed. All of her attacks except her basic shield stab require time to charge up, and getting hit during this process can disrupt them. She only has four Life Petals (as opposed to the seven that other characters have), making her susceptible to Stunlocking. She has an overall steeper learning curve compared to other characters and will require patience to master properly. History Freedom Planet Before she met Lilac and Carol, Milla was a lonely hush basset living in the woods searching for her long-lost parents. She is first seen gathering ingredients for a "Super Feather Potion" along with Mr. Stumpy, a tree stump with a face carved into it. Milla vows to fly high and reunite with her parents and " live happily ever after ". but the moment was killed when the Shang Mu Truck drives by, and Lilac is seen chasing after it. Milla, who always wanted to meet a dragon, follows her into the Relic Maze. In the cave section, she saved Carol who had been trapped inside the cave and pinned by rubble. Milla later meets Lilac outside the cave and she formed a friendship with her and Carol. Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon. Brevon crash landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed his son, Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, she, Lilac and Carol all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group into Shang Mu to recover the Stone from Zao. Distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, a snake with mechanical arms who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer, after finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. The group finally returns to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's pasts as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. After a failed escape attempt by Milla, Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque go alone by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They then effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Brevon and Serpentine and whisked away. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Meanwhile, Carol and Milla find Spade in Trap Hideout and convince him of Brevon's existence. The three then storm the base and rescue Torque and Lilac, who had been tortured by Brevon himself and had both of her ponytails cut off. Brevon manages to catch all of them in the torture room; however, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape. The group ends up separated once again in the ensuing chaos. Milla, Torque and Carol meets up with General Gong and the Shang Tu truck, who were about to attack Shuigang's forces. Carol suggests that they presuade the Shang Mu army, Gong refuses the idea, then he quickly changes his mind and goes after the Shang Mu army along with the trio. At the Battle Glacier, the Shang Mu and Shang Tu armies are about to attack when the Holodragon suddenly appears, Lilac was seen on it, and Milla and Carol were both glad about her return. The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, ultimately destroying her. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives, but is left in a coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Milla's Ending When playing as Milla, her ending plays out differently from Lilac's and Carol's. Instead of being captured and turned into a monster by Brevon, Milla stumbles upon Torque overlooking an unconscious Carol. Milla learns from Torque that Brevon came out of nowhere and ambushed Carol, and Torque needs to take her back to the surface to prevent her death. Also learning from him that Lilac went to stop him alone, Milla decides to help Lilac in her fight and manages to convince him that she can do so. Torque asks her to keep an eye on her friend, and she agrees. After storming Brevon's final defenses, Milla finally confronts the alien warlord himself. She asks him where Lilac is, after which he responds that she challenged him to a fight and that he believes he killed her when he tells her that she won't be seeing her again. He demands Milla to leave, but she refuses, and from there, a battle ensues against the Absolution and his Mech Armour. Milla manages to severely damage both the Absolution and Brevon's Mech Armour. Now enraged, Brevon attempts to strangle Milla, which is prevented by Lilac, who turns out to have survived their fight. Lilac then proceeds to severely beat up on Brevon, shouting at him not to hurt Milla much like she did in her own story. After the heroes and Brevon escape the doomed Dreadnought, Milla, having quickly recovered from Brevon's attempt to strangle her, joyfully alerts Lilac and Torque that Carol is alright. When Lilac and Milla ask Carol how she feels, she, in a comedic fashion, blurts out her belief that she died from the ambush. Lilac replies that Carol is indeed after all. When the wildcat asks if they won, they answer yes, to her relief. Afterwards, the same ending scenes playing after the inside of the medical tent play out, starting with the heroes looking up at the new form of the Kingdom Stone, moving on to the Magister musing about new opportunities, the three kingdoms resolving to share the Stone's energy, monsters still roaming the lands, and Brevon being nowhere to be found, and finally ending with Torque saying his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol, and Milla. Freedom Planet 2 Milla has grown more independent in the 2 years since Lord Brevon's defeat. Along with the combat training received from the Magister's people, she'll also use her newfound interest in chemistry to brew up special potions to aid Lilac and Carol in the coming fight against Merga and the Bakunawa in order to save Avalice once again. Personality Milla has the personality and instincts of a real dog, as shown throughout the game, such as wagging her tail when she's happy, running on all fours, digging up the ground and having a keen sense of smell. Also, during the cutscene where Lilac and Carol argue at Jade Creek, Milla says to Lilac: “I won’t leave you...”, showing how dogs never want to stop sticking by their owner’s side and they live to be a loyal companion and friend. Also, she helps save Carol’s life after the wildcat is pinned down by rocks in the Kingdom Stone shrine when it collapsed, showing that dogs have an instinct to protect and rescue others in need. Milla is somewhat shy when she socialises with new people, as shown when she hides behind a bush after Relic Maze while Lilac and Carol are talking to each other. But when she meets new friends, she immediately makes a special bond with them and will do anything to help them. Milla is also a peacemaker and hates violence and anger, as shown in the cutscene after Jade Creek when she cried while seeing Lilac and Carol argue with each other. When Milla never sees someone part of her life in a long time, she immediately begins to feel stressed and will always try to see them again, no matter what, as shown after on Zao's airship where she makes a wish to see her parents again. Milla is kind-hearted and always tries to be nice and cheerful. The young hound is also very generous, as shown at the end of the game when she wakes up from her coma and apologises to her friends for being a monster and attacking them, breaking down and crying. It would seem that Milla was fully aware of her surroundings during her time as a mutant, seeing and hearing everything around her. However, she did not have control over her body, which is why she felt guilty for what happened. Milla also seems to have a good imagination, as she talked to a tree stump she called 'Mr. Stumpy' when she was living alone in the woods. Milla, as the game shows, is a good friend to others and always thinks of ideas to help them. Move List * Dig (hold) & B (repeat): Uncover hidden treasure, only works on dirt and soil. * Carrying Item (hold) & B (repeat): Only works when standing on an item e.g. a Chest. * Flutterjump (hold): Float in the air for a brief period. * Throw/Drop Item (while carrying something): Throw the item being carried; hold direction to aim. * Phantom Block (hold): Summon a damaging green cube that can also deflect projectiles from overhead. * Reflection Shield (hold): Hold direction to aim. Can reflect certain projectiles. * Shield Burst (release): The shield dissipates with a small burst of energy; hold direction to aim. * Super Shield Burst (C (hold) when carrying a Phantom Block, then C (release): Unleashes a devastating energy beam; hold direction to aim. New Moves In Freedom Planet 2, Milla, along with Lilac & Carol, will each have some new moves and abilities at their disposal. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Milla has been trained in Hand-to-Hand combat by the Magister's people. Along with using her Alchemy powers, she can now punch and kick enemies. Boss Attacks Milla's '''Mutant '''form is the boss of Final Dreadnought (Round 3) & the thirteenth overall boss in the game for Lilac & Carol's story, but not hers. * '''Shield Burst - Milla walks to one side of the room and fires damaging shields from her tail that travels across the room. She will do this twice. * 'Phantom Block '- Milla will run around the middle of the room, throwing down Phantom Blocks from her tail that deal damage under and above the player. * 'Float '- Milla will fly up into the air and throw down Phantom Block. She will fire three rounds of at least four Blocks from her tail. When damaged enough, she will drop a Health Petal. When close to being defeated, one of Milla's eyes will break, just like with Serpentine's mutant form. Gallery Milla Basset Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Milla Basset Sketch by Stephen DiDuro MillaBasset.png|Milla as seen in Freedom Planet Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo3 1280.png|Milla image by TysonTan Fp1-millasprite.png|Sprite of Milla in Freedom Planet Fp2-millasprite.png|Sprite of Milla in Freedom Planet 2 MillaFP2Profile.png|Milla's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Milla in Aqua Tunnel.png|Milla in Aqua Tunnel Trivia * Milla's controls are going to be tighter and she will be able to attack faster in Freedom Planet 2 according to Stephen DiDuro (Strife). She will also have the ability to punch and kick since the Magister and his people have trained her for combat. * Milla is a Hush Basset, a mixed breed of a Basset Hound and a Cocker Spaniel. This may confirm that one of her parents was a Basset Hound, and the other parent was a Cocker Spaniel. * Milla wears some discs on her ears that sometimes glow green. These are possibly either hearing aids or to represent her emotions. * In Time Attack while idling, Milla will say three lines: ** "What should I do?" ** "Is someone staring at me?" ** "Ummmmmmmmm . . . hehe." * Milla appears to have had some inspiration from Cream the Rabbit from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Main Characters